Campamento Inazuma
by InazumaDorks
Summary: Camp AU. El campamento de verano de fútbol que ofrece la escuela raimon será invartido por un legendario miembro de los inazuma eleven, se esperan jugadores de todos los alredadores de Inazuma ,de Japón, ¡incluso del mundo! (este fic se ubica antes de que Endou y los demás entraran a secundaria)
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma Elven es de Level-5 yo solo escribí la historia.

Había esperado toda una vida por eso -En realidad solo fue la época escolar pero así lo sintió- ¡El campamento de fútbol de la escuela Raimon!  
Según había leído en el folleto y carteles sería invartido por un miembro de los legendarios Inazuma eleven y otros dos entrenadores talentosos.  
Lo mejor es que irán personas de varias a escuelas-ya que Raimon era la única escuela que organizaba este tipo de eventos- que amaban el soccer tanto como él.  
Él mismo se había encargado de llevar dos miembros, le había rogado a Kazemaru para que entrará con él aunque Kazemaru iba a entrar al club de atletismo cuando empezaran a ir a secundaria.  
La emoción apenas lo dejo dormir y empaco lo necesario en la noche, un balón de soccer, sus guantes de portero y una foto de su abuelo que había sido un buen portero y entrenador de los inazuma eleven, su madre le había empacado la ropa y las otras cosas que para el aspirante a portero no eran tan importantes. Comió su desayuno en dos bocados luego agarro su mochila y se despidió de sus padres a los cuales no vería después de dos semanas, en la parada de bus se encontró con Kazemaru que llevaba una pequeña mochila.  
-¿Emocionado?-pregunto el chico del fleco  
-Más que eso-contesto con una enorme sonrisa el castaño-. Este campamento nos hará tan buenos como los legendarios inazuma eleven.  
Kazemaru solo asintió porque no estaba tan seguro de eso pero no quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo. En el autobús los dos observaron a un chico de un cabello crema todo hacia arriba que traía un balón de fútbol en su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda tocando un collar con forma de taquete. -¿Vas para el campamento Raimon? ¡Nosotros también! Soy Endou Mamoru y él es Kazemaru Ichirouta… Kazemaru le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro que significaba a Endou que guardara silencio porque si no el pobre chico del balón seguro ya habría ido corriendo asustado…

-Sí, mi nombre es Shuya Gouenji- salio de los labios del chico sin si quiera voltear a ver a Endou.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el castaño dando un fuerte apretón-¡Me encataría jugar soccer contigo!

Kazemaru seguía golpeando el hombro de Endou pero lo ignoraba, así que dijo algo que era verdad:-¡Miren!-apuntó el chico del fleco hacia una estructura con un relámpago- Ya llegamos al campamento. Al oír estas palabras el castaño de la bandana naranja se bajó del bus incluso cuando estaba en movimiento (no lo intenten en la vida real) y los otros dos bajaron del bus con él.

-¡Estamos Aquí!

-Hibiki-san, ya hay muchos campistas aquí, debería ir a dar la bienvenida-dijo una joven mujer de un cabello verde.

-Kira-san tiene razón-dijo un hombre con un fleco de color purpura-. Al final la mayoría de ellos están aquí porque uno de los legendarios inazuma eleven estará impartiendo el curso.

-Yo les hice un favor a ustedes, ahora encárguense de sacar este campamento a flote, les he tratado de decir que renuncie al soccer pero ambos son tan testarudos que me obligaron a venir hoy así que no me pidan más.

Ambos entrenadores solo dieron un largo respiro pensando en que sería después

-¿Me recuerdan porque estamos aquí?-dijo un chico de una cabellera rojo fuego.

-Hitomiko quería que vinieramos a este campamento-contesto un chico de un cabello rojo pero no tan intenso.

-¡Pero si ya sabemos todo del soccer! Además van a venir un montón de niños fracasados de todos los alrededores de Inazuma.

-Quién sabe-comentó un chico de una mirada gélida como el hielo glaciar-. Tal vez encuentros un rival digno para un jugador excelente como tú.

El chico de la cabellera rojo solo dio un gruñido mientras que el otro chico de un rojo no tan intenso y un chico de un cabello como el té verde soltaban unas risitas.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó el padre del chico

-Claro, padre. Te dije que quería jugar soccer en el verano y si esta es la única manera de hacerlo, lo haré.

-¿Kageyama está bien con esto?

-Él fue quien me lo sugirió-dijo con una sonrisa casi maliciosa cuando se bajaba del carro de su padre hacia la escuela Raimon.

-Next stop to Japan-dijo un chico de gafas americano molestando a su amigo rubio

-Chill out-le dijo el rubio- ¿No estas emocinado Fideo?

-Claro que sí, sería un honor ser instruido por una leyenda del fútbol japonés.

Todos asintieron ya que todos ellos eran extranjeros que juntos irían al campamento de una leyenda viviente en la ciudad Inazuma.

* * *

Bueno esto es básicamente un Alternative Universe donde Raimon hace un campamento de fútbol (como los cursos de verano pero aquí se quedan a dormir y todo eso) en serio ame esta idea y trate de desarrollarla lo mejor posible para que tuviera lógica y poder meter a todos mis personajes favoritos en una misma arca. En este fic no pasa ninguno de los eventos mostrados en la serie (ya saben pre temporada 1) y voy a introducir más personajes en el siguiente capítulo. Voy a tratar de subir capítulos a este fic cuanto me sea posible porque recién entre al bachuillerato.

Si tienen alguna sugerencia o comentario dejenla en los reviews siempre son bien recibidos.

Love always, Gabs.


	2. Conociendo a nuevos campistas

Al llegar al campamento Endo encontró que había mucha gente ¡Mucha gente con la que podría jugar soccer! Había chicos de su misma edad, otros más grandes y unos más pequeños, era un sueño de fútbol hecho realidad.

-Disculpa-dijo una voz que lo saco de su mente-. Necesito que escribas tu nombre en esta hoja, tu edad y la posición que quieres jugar.

Volteo a ver y una chica de más o menos de su edad con un cabello rojizo y unos ojos que hacían juego.

-Claro-dijo el pequeño castaño- ¿Tú también vienes a jugar soccer?

la chica soltó una risita ante tal pregunta y luego al ver la cara de extraño de Endo dijo:-No, yo soy parte del organización del campamento. Mi nombre es Raimon Natsumi.

Cuando pronuncio su nombre, Kazemaru dio unos golpecitos a Endo y le susurro al oído:-Ella es la hija del presidente de la escuela. Solo para asegurarse que el despistado había captado bien la idea.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Endo Mamoru.

En ese instante la chica abrio un poco su boca escuchar su nombre.

-No puede ser-dijo con sus rojos ojos abiertos como platos.-Eres el nieto del legendario Endo Daisuke.

-Sí-dijo con una a este campamento para lograr ser un gran portero como él.

Natsumi solo asentió con su cabeza, él entusiasmo de ese muchacho era digno de admirar.

-Me tengo que retirar para ayudar con más asuntos del campamento, por favor pasa esta lista a los campistas para que se escriban. Hasta luego, Endo-san.

Cuando Endo terminó de escribir su lista e iba a pasarsela a Kazemaru para que llenará sus datos, cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

-Quiero escribir mi nombre-dijo un muchacho con unos ojos color rubí y unas rastras de color castaño claro.

-Um, claro solo deja que mi amigo terminé...

-No, quiero escribirlo ya.

Entonces Endo paso la libreta al chico con una expresión algo extraña y volteo a ver con Goenji y Kazemaru que lucían entre extrañados y molestos por el comportamiento de ese chico que acababan de conocer.

-Aquí esta-dijo entregando la lista a Endo mientras se retiraba.

Endo leyó su nombre en la hoja de inscripción, se llamaba Kido Yuuto y tenían la misma edad.

-Qué tipo-dijo el de el cabello azul marino.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que esto solo es un campamento de Soccer?!-Se escuchaba por el otro lado del campamento.

-Sí ¿A caso no leíste los folletos?-dijo una voz fuerte y , si quieres quedarte aquí es tu decisión esto te pasa por no informarte bien.

¿Y ahora que haría? Sus padres se habían ido de vacaciones esas dos semana del campamento y no tenía ningún familiar con quien quedarse ¡y a este tipo de un ridículo cabello en forma de tulipán le valía un cacahuate!

-De todas maneras, no tengo nada que perder-dijo perdiendo todo su orgullo mientras agarraba la hoja para llenar sus datos.

-Disculpa-le tocó el hombro una chica de cabello verde agarrado con un pequeño broche-. No pude oírte discutir con el asistente de campamento y quería saber si estabas bien.

-Claro, solo las cosas no salieron como quiero pero no es nada, muchas gracias por preguntar. Mi nombre es Otonashi Haruna

-De nada, el mío es Kino Aki-dijo dandole una sonrisa- ¿Querías estar en otra actividad que no fuera soccer?

-Sí, quería tomar un curso de fotografía y este fue el único lugar donde había un campamento, obviamente debí haber investigado más.

Aki soltó una pequeña risa, Haruna estaba contenta de haber conocido alguien tan amable, tal vez estar con ella haría el campamento de fútbol no planeado bueno.

-Uh, ¿estas bien?-dijo a la chica del cabello verde cuando la mirada de Haruna se vio algo perdida y extrañada.

-Claro-contesto sacando una pequeña pasa nada... solo me distrajo un poco

¿Aquel que había pasado era su hermano Yuuto del cual no sabía nada desde hace muchos años?

-Bien-dijo un chico con los ojos de Jade-. Alguien tiene que ir con los campistas extranjeros y los que son de otras partes de Japón, la ceremonia de inicio esta por comenzar.

-Hiroto, yo ni loco voy, acabo de tener una mini pelea con una chica que creía que el campamento eran de varias actividades-dijo Haruya.

-Pues, yo he recibido a los campistas de esta parte y no me ando quejando-Contesto Suzuno.

-Yo te ayudo-contesto el chico con el cabello del té flojos no quieren hacer nada.

Hiroto solo asnetió y iba a dejar la habitación con Suzuno y Haruya cuando les dijo:-No se olviden anotarse en la hoja de inscripción si ya no quierem hacer tareas.

Hiroto ya había anotado su nombre para llegar ser tan buen jugador como Hiroto Kira, así tal vez el Señor Kira lo adoptaría y sería un padre para él.

* * *

Después de una eternidad sin ningún review (eso al final no importa) me indigno a subir el segundo capítulo. Para el tercero me gustaría escribirlo desde el lado de vista de algún personaje pero no decidí cual, sin decir más me retiró.

Love always, Gabs


End file.
